A publicly known technology (e.g., see patent literature 1) makes a search for a portable device such as a vehicular wireless key carried by a user by transmitting search information to a predetermined search area near a vehicle and receiving authentication information as a response from the portable device. The search for a portable device is periodically made at a time interval that takes into account a human travel speed in order to detect whether the user approaches or leaves the vehicle.